


Light-o no Sexual Harassment

by reaperlight



Category: Death Note
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Early in Canon, Multi, Rape/Non-con References, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlight/pseuds/reaperlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sayu worries about her brother...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light-o no Sexual Harassment

"So... you got room service, huh?" 

Light _had_ been intensely focused on his studies when out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a flash of brunette bouncing pony tail beside him. It took all his self-control to keep from groaning out loud. Sayu had been pestering him all night wanting details about his new "girlfriend." He should've known better than to give that sort of lie to his gossipy teenaged sister. It was really grating on his already frayed nerves. 

"C'mon, _oniisan,_ 'fess up! Tell me what's she like?" 

"Sayu, I assure you. It's nothing like that. I was just teasing you. I don't really have a girlfriend. I'm just meeting a friend from work..."

"Just a friend? And you meet her in hotel rooms?!" Sayu asked; sounding quite flummoxed that nothing more scandalous had occurred. 

"That's right. I'm not even meeting a girl. Just a male friend of mine... well, I suppose technically he's my boss. Anyway he's rich and likes to flaunt it so yeah, we just meet up in some cool hotel rooms to do work—" 

"Oh no. Light, _get out now!_ " 

Light startled, his sister looked visibly shaken. 

"Don't you see, _oniisan?_ He's gonna _rape you_ and whore you out to Chief Kitamura and Matsuda or something and you'll end up getting a corn cob shoved up your ass! You're better off just hooking up with your tennis partner from the start!"

“What?! Uh, Sayu… Have you been watching yaoi again? Besides, my work friend IS my tennis partner..."

L? _Rape_ him? Disgusting! And utterly ridiculou—But then, come to think of it, L was kind of a creep and he did like to stare at him and spy on him and he didn't seem to know any limits and... Crap, she had a point. He REALLY needed to learn his name... 

"Oh Light, don't you see? You're so _doomed! DOOMED!_ " 

Meanwhile Light all but shoved his giggling sister out of his room, locked the door, and retrieved his death note from his desk drawer and began to frantically sate his urge to kill something that was not his annoying little sister. Ryuk never stopped laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't get the joke-Sayu has been watching the Yaoi series "Boku no Sexual Harassment” (you can find it on Youtube.)  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AiebDoOLzZQ


End file.
